robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Core
BEFORE YOU READ First, this is not to be mistaken with the Undertale location "CORE". Second, this pasta is fake, any criticism is accepted. Part 1: How It Happened Today, I was just enjoying ROBLOX good time, and then the huge shutdown happened, leaving many ROBLOXians worried about ROBLOX shutting down forever and DDoS'd. When it finally loaded back, I noticed my friends are all gone, my recently played games changed to cancerous tycoons, like I was on another account. I shrugged it off and got to the forums to ask why the huge shutdown happened. But nobody came. Somebody finally answered after a while, but it got 500'd when I try to access the forums. I tried to play a game too, but literally NOTHING was there. I could only browse the website. Things dissolved slowly and slowly....until every single button is gone. NOT EVEN ADS SHOW UP. I decided to rest my stressed brain by playing BeamNG.drive. After a while I went back to ROBLOX, and I was suprised to see this... My account lost all it's items, including my limiteds. Not the models though. I think someone is RAT'ing me, but no, nobody could be this brave to hack PCs now because they could be jailed. I then went to the games section and only saw 1 SINGLE FUCKING GAME. It was our good old Town of Robloxia, except that the creator is no longer 1dev2, it was YBE444... Remember that guy from my first creepypasta? YEAH, IT'S REALLY HIM. I was freaked out when I saw YBE's name and tried to join. I joined a peaceful looking server, with some ODers hanging around as usual. After that, 2 ODers, which we'll call iiFireDrxgon, and amylord. They got in a small fight and "broke up" with each other. But then YBE came... Those two left RIGHT when (s)he joined. Everyone in the server then said "The...the...legend....IT'S REAL....PRAISE YBE....". It even made me said that. YBE then kicked all of us. I managed to make friends with the ODers and tried to group chat with them to see what happened. Here's the conversation. Outrun1986 (Me): Heya. iiFire: haii amylord: hey Outrun1986: So remember that one town of robloxia server? Both: yee Outrun1986: Why did you two left when that YBE guy...joined? Both: idk man i just got kicked all of a sudden Outrun1986: Me too guys. Outrun1986: Also, have you guys experiencing sudden 500s on the forums? Both: yes man i cant rp Outrun1986: Weird... amylord: hey out i think i might know a clue Outrun1986 and iiFire: Rly wats that? amylord: umm amylord lefted the group chat all of a sudden. iiFire also left in confusion of why amy left. I was left alone. The site began to glitch again, YBE's avatar popped up on my screen a several times. It also wiped out my fucking ROBLOX cookies, making me have to sign in again. When I sign in, I found a horrifying secret. All my friends were replaced with the people on the server, having a slice in their torso. The forums were replaced with "ERROR", and there was no longer an option to buy ROBUX. My gaming laptop then suddenly BSOD'd with a message saying: Good try "Outrun1986", I'll be back... Nothing has happened ever since. But YBE will be getting revenge on me very soon... Category:Marked for Review